minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Player Who Hides
Hey guys, I have a story for you, real or fake, I can't tell. I stopped playing Minecraft because of this event, Well At least for a while. I can't confirm if he just is after me, or others in the community. But i guess at least somebody should know. I was playing minecraft one day. I had gotten The PC version of Minecraft that day. i was excited, my old memories were rushing back. I mainly started playing Pocket Edition and Xbox. But now? I could get mods, have fun on servers, get updates faster. and even more. It started off normal enough, you know mining stone, cutting down trees. At first, my computer could load it at the speed of a dead snail at anything above low settings. It was disappointing to say the least, after painfully slow game play, My game just crashed at a village i found. I thought this game was a waste, paying for a game that didn't even work. I played other games. I decided to try it out again the next day. If god is real, he heard my annoyance. It could run at medium at a good speed, surprising, but not unwanted. My game started back in the village. "Wait, it saved?". it crashed when i was there, so how did it save? It didn't matter, i could continue from where i left off. But i think the crash had something to do with the event. I was walking around the village, looking at the new green villagers added in the update, didn't have them on the xbox at the time. When i saw, lets Just call it, Him. I only saw a little bit of his body before he Walked behind a house. It Looked like Steve, But Different, he had no mouth and no eyes. I brushed it off saying "it's maybe a zombie?". I wasn't a person who just suspects the worst when ever i see anything out of the ordinary. I mean, it could have been his Body And That Head Could Have been a part of the house. So i got my sword out to kill it. But when i got around the corner where the thing went, nothing was there. No mobs, no monsters, no villagers. I checked all around. "It had to be somewhere around here?" Nope. I checked a lot of areas. It might have gone in the caves? No. In The forests? no. In The houses? NO! What ever that thing was, it was long gone. I turned around, and who did i see? Him. This time i thought " There he is. finally i can kill it, i mean it could just be wearing armor, if i get a drop, that would be good." I went around the corner. no mobs there. By this time i'm a little freaked out. Normally, there would be some way to explain it. But a disappearing mob? what could explain that? It was just a game i told myself, Just Seeing Things. I Messed Around With The Idea. Gravel And Lava As Some Sort of Alter, Putting Up Signs, Pretending He Was Real. It Helped Me Cope With The Fact that I felt crazy, seeing things that are not there. I left and after one week, I decided to play on my Xbox 360 again. I Forgot about the event. I was going to Mess With my friend, have some fun. So i made a troll world about Herobrine. He was easy to scare and trick, so a harmless joke would be easy to pull off. I wish i wouldn't have. I was building a fence for a grave yard. It was fun to see what i could do, pretended that some Famous Minecraft urban legends like Green Steve, Were there, buried. But after I turned my head to look at my house,( I wanted to see "the Look" the "feel" of it.) I also wanted to go in and see how it would look to go out and see it. Would it be spooky? Would it look like some 5 year old's creation, What? When i faced my house. i saw Him Again. I was a little scared. Some of you might think that it was very irrational, i mean, it was just a game. but due to my younger age at the time, that was just nightmare fuel." Wait, is anyone on?" I thought that might explain it. I checked the player list, Nobody. when i turned my head, he was there. Just Staring at me, watching, driving me mad. It's like the fear of the unknown. Being a little spooked, instead of waiting to see what that thing was, i quit the Game, Turned off the console, and just played something else. So... i still sometimes play Minecraft, but every once in a while, i see him. far away, sometimes in the Tree's, or on the mountain, like it was some sick game, feasting on the paranoia of people feeling watched. He isn't a murderous lumberjack, he isn't some nightmare creature of somebody's dead friend, he isn't an elite hacker that will corrupt your world. He's just, there, he just exists. Do you ever feel like you are being watched? Do you ever see somebody on that hill, only for it to just Walk back, like it never existed in the first place? it just might be him. Watching from the distance, giving you a chill down your spine. I don't know if he has a grudge, i don't know where he comes from, i think its a question nobody can answer, is he a player, is he an Npc, some freaky ghost thing, i can't guess. He isn't like anything I've seen before. At least other things can be explained. I just need to give you a warning, just want you to know that he watches, he knows where you are. Do you think you just see "something" in the hills through the window of your house, Then it's gone in the blink of an eye? that just might be him. Watch Out, He just might be watching you too. You See Him too, don't you? Category:Short Pastas Category:Ok pasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text